


Mine Forever

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: He thought that he had lost Rin forever when Kakashi let her die, now he knows that he has a second chance, with Sakura.





	

Short hair; Powerful personality; Quick to anger; and was in love with a silent emo. That is what makes up my old teammate/love Rin. It tore my heart to pieces when I found out Kakashi let her die. That bastard did nothing to save her after he promised he would, I nearly killed him for it.

But that is all in the past now. Rin has come back to me in the form of one of his students. She now has Pink hair, emerald eyes, flat chest and goes by the name Haruno Sakura; But even now she is still the same Rin as when I had 'died' years ago.

Of course, I didn't realize it was her at first. I couldn't see past my rage that had festered for years unchecked. After the 'Eye of the Moon' plan failed and my mentor, Madara, was sent back to the spirit world, I was welcomed back to Konohagakura with opened arms by everybody.

Kakashi and I caught up with each other about how our lives had been and I even forgave him for letting Rin perish, he had beat himself up enough over it. I became close to Naruto and had fun pranking Tsunade with him when I was bored.

It was on one day when we were caught and beaten to a pulp by her that I finally spent some time with Sakura. Naruto healed pretty fast and was out of the hospital in no time while I had to stay in the ICU. Sakura was my doctor at the time of my stay.

I saw many sides of her within my few weeks as a patient. Her anger, happiness, frustration, annoyance, and even her sadness. Each time I would get a flash back of Rin and soon realized at how eerily similar they were, even their facial structures were almost the same!

Once discharged I invited her out her a drink and found my sudden interest in her begin to grow. The same mannerisms, the same laugh, the same everything! I couldn't get enough of her, of my Rin.

I knew that she had come back to me in a new form. Kakashi couldn't have her in this new life, he was her Sensei and was prohibited to have a student-teacher relationships. My cousin was a problem though.

He was always hanging around her now and her blushing face, while pleasant, should not be pointed towards him. So I did the most reasonable thing that one man could do.

I framed him for capital treason and had him publicly executed.

Rin cried, but I was there for her. Now, after a few years of dating I am ready to pop the question. Well, after I take care of another annoyance.

Kakashi has been poking his nose in my cousin's case since he was first accused, and I'm afraid that if he doesn't stop soon he might be meet with an unfortunate accident.

"Sup, Obito."

Speak of the devil.

"Oh hey, Kakashi, how are you today?"

"Fine, fine." He said happily with a hard look in his eye. "Can we talk for a minute? I need to ask you something."

Bastard.

"Sure, just follow me, I have some training to get to before I pick up Sakura."

Looks like the accident will happen sooner than I thought.

"- You may kiss the bride." Cheers erupted as Obito kissed his new wife. He smiled down at her as they parted and noticed something wrong.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Sakura gave him a sad smile.

"I'm fine, I just wish that Kakashi-Sensei was here for this day."

"You know I would have saved him if I could, Sakura. I shouldn't have been trying that new jutsu, it was unstable." He looked away, ashamed at what his 'failure' had done.

"Hey, I don't blame you, no one does. Enough sad talk, we have a reception to attend and a Honeymoon to do." Obito gave a wide grin as he kissed her sound on the lips once more.

I have my Rin back, and I am never letting go.


End file.
